What is Love? 사랑은 무엇입니까?
by dbskie
Summary: ".. Lagipula walaupun dia menyukaiku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia lebih pantas untukmu, bukan aku." / "hyung.." / "..Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang paling kau sukai!" jerit Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terdiam. / "Sadar Jaejoong-ah! Kau harus sadar! Kau mencintaiku!" teriak Yunho bersamaan dengan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras. / "Tolong jaga Jaejin. Cintailah dia.."


**Title : What is Love? [사랑은무엇입니까****?]**

**Author : La Bierza / Qui-chan**

**Main Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejin [Jaejoong's twin]**

**Genre : AU!, Romance, Sad, Hurt, Angst**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is MINE! Please dont copy this Fic without Permision.**

**Author note : this is Yaoi/Boys Love Fanfiction. Saya masih sangat newbie dalam hal menulis Fanfiction untuk itu jika ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang kurang tolong di beritahu. Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan.**

**Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.**

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Light) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"Mmm?"

"Bangun Jaejoong-_ah_! Ini sudah pagi!" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menarik-narik ujung kaki Jaejoong dengan cepat. Jaejoong tidak bergerak, pria cantik itu hanya membuka matanya sedikit lalu menguap lebar.

"_Eomma_, ini masih terlalu pagi. Biarkan aku tidur dua jam lagi, _ne_?" sahut Jaejoong serak. Tapi Kim Jin Ah malah menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak! Ini sudah jam delapan pagi, Jaejoong-_ah_! Kau bisa terlambat!"

"Masih lama. Kuliah dimulai jam sembilan nanti." Jawab Jaejoong asal. Jin Ah mendengus.

"Jaejin sudah menunggumu dibawah sejak tadi! Kasihan dia!" teriak Jin Ah sambil menarik selimut _putih _berbulu milik Jaejoong dan melemparkannya ke lantai ruangan kamar yang serba merah itu. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya membuka matanya sedikit dan kembali menguap.

"Dia terlalu rajin."

"_Ne, _dia rajin dan kau pemalas! Cepat bangun, Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"_Eomma_…"

"Tidak! Hari ini tidak ada kelonggaran sedikitpun untuk kemalasanmu, Tuan Kim! Sekarang bangun dan mandi! Jangan membantah!" seru Jin Ah kejam. Jaejoong terhenyak.

"_Aish_!"

Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan gusar tatkala Jin Ah membanting pintu kamar pria cantik itu dengan keras.

"_Eomma_!"

Jaejoong menghela napas dan berusaha duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Pria cantik itu lalu beralih menatap jam dinding bergambar _Hello Kitty _yang menempel di salah satu sudut ruangan kamar itu. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tanda tak percaya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria cantik itu menjerit frustasi.

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Happiness) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Kau lama.." ucap Jaejin sambil tersenyum kecut. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Kau yang terlalu rajin, Jaejin-_ah_! Ini masih pagi!" balas Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Lagi-lagi Jaejin hanya tersenyum.

"Katakan pada Han _Songsaenim_, aku sakit. Tidak bisa masuk." ucap Jaejoong santai. Jaejin melotot.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau sudah tiga kali membolos pelajaran statistik!"

"_Eoh_? Aku lupa." sahut Jaejoong cuek. Jaejin mendesah.

"Aahh~ ya, satu lagi. Bukankah kau bisa menyamar jadi aku untuk sementara?" tambah Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejin tersentak.

"Jangan bilang…"

"_Ne_, gantikan aku."

"_Hyung_!"

"Hahhahaha! Kita ini kembar identik, Jaejin-_ah_! Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membedakan kita kecuali _eomma_!" ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi itu curang!"

"Tidak masalah."

"_Hyung_!"

"Jangan membantah atau akan ku laporkan kau pada Jung Yunho!" ancam Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaejin tersentak. Mata pria cantik itu membulat dan menatap Jaejoong tak berkedip.

"Jung Yunho?"

"_Ne_, aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyukainya." ucap Jaejoong santai. Jaejin terdiam.

"Aku…aku—"

"Jangan mengelak, Jaejin-_ah_. Aku kembaranmu, umur kita hanya terpaut dua menit. Kau dengar? Hanya dua menit! Tentu saja aku bisa menebak pikiranmu dengan mudah. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai pria bodoh dan menyebalkan itu sejak lama. Jadi percuma saja jika kau berbohong padaku dan mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak menyukainya!"

"_Hyung_!"

"Hahhahhaa! Aku benar bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jaejin terdiam.

"Aku akan merahasiakan semua ini jika kau mau, Jaejin-_ah_. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menyamar jadi aku saat pelajaran statistik nanti!"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tawar Jaejin putus asa. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu satu-satunya cara yang ku inginkan."

"_Hyung_…"

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, ku harap kau mau membantuku kabur kali ini."

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_.."

"Aku juga tidak bisa jika dipaksa duduk tenang selama tiga jam dan menikmati angka-angka menyebalkan berkeliaran di depan mataku. Itu terlalu membosankan, Jaejin-_ah_.."

"Tapi jurusan kita berbeda."

"Memang. Dan hal itu yang membuatku selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah menakdirkanku mempunyai seorang adik kembar yang sangat mirip denganku."

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Jaejin. Jaejoong tertawa.

"Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis dan menjawab soal-soal ujian statistik hari ini. Sebaliknya, aku yang akan menikmati pelajaran sastra dikelasmu." sahut Jaejoong enteng.

"_Hyung_!"

"Hhahahaa!"

"Ah~ baiklah, nanti siang aku akan mengganti warna rambutku!" ancam Jaejin yang membuat Jaejoong melotot.

"_Mwoya_? Kau mau mengganti warna rambutmu? Yaakk! Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki warna rambut kecokelatan yang indah, Jaejin-_ah_! Kenapa kau malah berniat keji dengan mengubah warna rambutmu! Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu!" teriak Jaeejoong panik. Jaejin tertawa.

"Aku hanya akan menggantinya dengan warna hitam, agar kita mudah dikenali. Aku tak mau berpura-pura menjadi Jaejoong sepanjang pelajaran statistik berlangsung!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa duduk disamping Jung Yunho selama tiga jam. Dan ku rasa kau pasti akan menikmatinya."

"…."

"Kenapa diam? Tebakanku tepat sekali, bukan? Hhahahaha!" ucap Jaejoong jahil. Jaejin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar darinya _hyung_? Dia menyukaimu."

"Tidak, kau salah. Kami musuh besar. Dia sangat menyukaimu." balas Jaejoong yang sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kita kembar. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang ia sukai sebenarnya." bela Jaejin yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya dengan terpaksa.

"Kau benar. Lagipula walaupun dia menyukaiku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia lebih pantas untukmu, bukan aku."

"_hyung_.."

"Cinta adalah salah satu jalan untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan bukan? Kau harus mencintai orang yang tepat untuk mencapai kebahagiaan tersebut."

Jaejin tidak menjawab. Pria cantik itu hanya menunduk dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Yunho sudah menunggu diluar. Ingat, hari ini kau adalah Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejin.

Jaejin tidak menjawab. Lagi-lagi pria cantik itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum miris.

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Gift From God) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Pelajaran pertama adalah statistik. Apa kau tidak berniat kabur seperti minggu lalu, Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanya seorang pria tampan yang membuat Jaejin menoleh. Pria itu tersenyum, senyuman jahil yang membuat semua wanita bisa mabuk kepayang.

"Tidak. Aku mau masuk." sahut Jaejin yang membuat Yunho mengernyit.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Jaejin mengangguk kikuk lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi bagian belakang. Pria cantik itu tak bergeming, tetap sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Kalau kau Jaejin-_ah_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memakai baju _pink _konyol seperti itu?" todong Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong beraksi.

"_Pink _itu bagus! Tidak konyol!" pekik jaejoong yang membuat Yunho sontak menghentikan laju mobilnya secara mendadak. Pria itu lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Jaejin-_ah_?" panggil Yunho aneh. Pria itu lalu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memperhatikan raut wajah pria cantik yang langsung terlihat pucat pasi itu. Jaejoong tersentak. Dia lupa sama sekali kalau Jaejin adalah tipe yang lembut, tidak suka berteriak, dan terlebih lagi Jaejin itu membenci warna _pink _setengah mati! Sial!

"Jaejoong _hyung _yang memaksaku memakainya!" elak Jaejoong cepat. Pria cantik itu lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Jaejin yang sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya agar sikapnya mirip dengan Jaejoong?

"_Ne, _aku yang memaksanya! Hahahhaa!" sambar Jaejin dengan tawa sumbang. Yunho mengernyit.

"Kalian aneh." ucap Yunho sambil menggeleng. Pria itu lalu menghela napas berat dan kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan cepat.

Jung Yunho adalah putra tunggal keluarga Jung. Dia adalah pewaris utama semua kekayaan keluarga yang hanya memiliki satu orang putra itu.

Walaupun Yunho tidak bisa membedakan Jaejoong dan Junsu, tapi pria itu sangat paham dengan sifat keduanya yang sangat bertolak belakang. Mereka adalah kembar identik yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan kecuali salah satu di antara mereka mengganti warna rambut aslinya.

Jaejoong adalah pria yang tidak bisa diam, selalu berisik dimana saja, orang yang ceria dan penuh dengan pemikiran konyol tentang kecintaannya terhadap benda-benda berwarna _pink_, hewan berbulu dan _hello kitty_. Jaejoong takut gelap, dia membenci kodok dan sayuran setengah mati juga matematika.

Sedangkan Jaejin adalah pria yang memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Jaejoong, namun tidak dengan sifat dan karakternya. Jaejin cenderung pendiam dan ramah pada siapa saja. Dia adalah pria yang mudah bergaul, tidak suka warna _pink _dan mencintai apa yang Jaejoong benci. Termasuk Yunho.

Yunho adalah salah satu 'jenis' yang tercantum dalam catatan konyol milik Jaejoong yang berisi tentang benda apa saja yang ia benci didunia ini. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, pria itu berada di urutan kedua setelah kodok! Ya, Jaejoong sangat membenci hewan berlendir yang menurutnya harus dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Sebuah pemikiran abstrak yang terkadang membuat orang menganggap pria cantik itu sudah gila.

"Kau yang aneh." desis Jaejoong tajam. Yunho tersenyum.

"Kau harus masuk pelajaran statistik nanti, Jaejoong-_ah_. Jangan berpura-pura menyamar sebagai Jaejin, karena aku sudah tahu semuanya." sahut Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Sedangkan Jaejin hanya bisa menoleh dan menatap saudara kembarnya itu dengan geli.

"Yaakk! Bagaimana kau?!"

"Bagaimana apa? Bagaimana caraku bisa membedakan kalian berdua, begitu? Cih! Aku sangat mengenalmu Jaejoong-_ah_! Tidak ada pria yang lebih berisik di dunia ini daripada kau! Bahkan kau sangat berbeda dengan Jaejin, walaupun sebenarnya kalian kembar identik! Lagipula kau itu sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran statistik, Han_songsaenim _pasti akan curiga jika kau mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam pelajaran itu! Hhahahhaa!"

"_Aish! Jinjja?! _Kau menyebalkan, Yunho-_ah_!" pekik Jaejoong kesal. Yunho tertawa.

"Yunho _hyung_ benar, sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana ini _hyung_. Aku takut kalau kita akan ketahuan seperti minggu lalu." ucap Jaejin sambil tersenyum.

"_Shireo_!"

"_Hyung_.."

"Aku tidak mau, Jaejin-_ah_!"

"_Ya_! Jaejoong-_ah_, kalau seperti ini terus otakmu akan semakin bodoh!" sambar Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu, Jung Yunho bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Desire) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Nilaimu buruk sekali." ejek Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke arah pria itu. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan menusuk. Seolah-olah selama ini Jaejoong memang menyimpan dendam yang tersembunyi pada Yunho.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha." sahut Jaejoong membela diri. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, Jaejoong-_ah. _Terlalu keras kepala." Ucap Yunho sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ada desiran aneh menelusup ke dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Mengusik pikirannya dan mengacaukan debaran jantung milik Jaejoong.

"Aku.. aku tetap sama seperti dulu." Balas Jaejoong kikuk. Yunho tertawa.

"_Ne_, tetap bodoh seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Yunho-_ah_!"

"Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Semua orang tahu akan hal itu Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Selama bertahun-tahun bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan antara aku dan Jaejin secara benar! Bukankah itu kebodohan yang paling memalukan, huh?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang paling kau sukai!" jerit Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terdiam. Beberapa orang mahasiswa tampak menoleh dan kemudian mulai berbisik-bisik. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Keduanya tidak pernah akur dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Yunho sangat menaruh perhatian pada pria cantik itu. Memperhatikannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku suka padamu! Mengerti!" balas Yunho emosi. Jaejoong membuang muka.

"Kau menyukai Jaejin, bukan aku!"

"Tidak! Lihat mataku, Jaejoong-_ah_! Aku menyukaimu! Kau dengar? AKU MENYUKAIMU, bukan Jaejin!" teriak Yunho sambil menguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong agar pria cantik itu mau menatapnya kembali.

"_Eoh_? Bagaimana jika kau salah? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya cincin itu milik Jaejin? Apa kau masih mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Pria cantik itu menghela napas dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Yunho terdiam.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memberimu sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati lima belas tahun yang silam. Saat itu hujan deras dan kau baru saja kehilangan ayah-mu yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Kau berdiri dipinggir pemakaman dengan air mata mengalir deras. Pria cantik itu datang menemuimu dengan pakaian basah kuyup hanya untuk memberikan sekotak cokelat yang sebenarnya ia bawa untuk diletakkan di atas makam ayah-nya dan menghapus air matamu. Pria cantik itu sangat mengerti kesedihanmu karena dia juga pernah mengalami hal itu. Ditinggalkan oleh seorang ayah karena penyakit paru-paru ditambah dengan _syndrom Stevens-Johnson _yang membuat pria cantik itu harus hidup bertiga saja dengan ibu-nya dan seorang saudara kembar. Kau memberikan sebuah cincin berharga milik keluargamu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kau pindah dan hidup di luar negeri sambil terus memikirkan pria kecil yang membuatmu tak bisa melupakan bayangan tentangnya sedetik pun. Lima belas tahun berlalu, kau kembali ke Korea. Mencari anak kecil itu dengan maksud menikahinya dan menemukan kami. Kau secara tidak sengaja melihat cincin itu berada di jari manis milik Jaejin saat ujian test masuk universitas. Dan konyolnya lagi, saat itu kau menyadari kalau ada seorang pria lain yang bersama Jaejin saat itu. Pria yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Jaejin. Itu aku, Jaejoong. Lalu apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku, _eoh_? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki cincin itu."

Yunho menggeleng dan kemudian menunduk. Pikirannya kalut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jaejoong-_ah_. Aku selalu merasakan debaran aneh ini setiap kali melihatmu, bertengkar denganmu dan berdebat soal hal-hal sepele seperti anak kecil. Sifatmu membuatku bingung. Aku tahu kalau Jaejin pemilik cincin itu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memandang Jaejin secara 'lebih', sangat berbeda rasanya setiap kali aku memandang wajahmu."

"Kau aneh." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecut. Yunho tersenyum.

"Jika saja aku tidak berjanji untuk menikahi anak kecil yang memiliki cincin itu, tentu aku tidak akan begini Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau tahu? Ini sulit. Aku harus memilih salah satu di antara dua orang yang memiliki wajah yang sama. Jaejin memang memiliki cincin itu, tapi hatiku malah mengatakan kalau kau adalah anak kecil yang ku temui saat itu. Anak kecil yang menghapus air mataku dan mengatakan kalau aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena masih memiliki seorang ibu. Sama sepertinya."

"Aku tidak memiliki cincin itu, Yunho-_ah_. Lagipula aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu dan memberi sekotak cokelat. Lagipula aku sangat suka cokelat, tidak mungkin aku akan memberikan cokelat itu pada seorang pria cengeng sepertimu." cibir Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho mendecak.

"Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"Hahhahahaa!"

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Confidence) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Dia Jaejin. Adikku yang tersayang." ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Aku tahu." sahut Yunho sambil menatap ke arah Jaejin yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan raut wajah gembira.

"Karena itu jangan membuatnya kecewa, apalagi menangis."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau sudah memilihnya. Kau harus membahagiakannya untukku. Atau kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu Yunho-_ah_."

"Ancamanmu mengerikan."

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya untukku."

"Aku berjanji."

"Bagus." balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ucapanmu aneh."

"Aku memang aneh. Kau tahu sendiri akan hal itu."

"Tapi hari ini lebih aneh daripada biasanya." ucap Yunho sambil terus menatap Jaejin yang jaraknya semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Perasaanmu saja."

"_Hyung_! Aku membawakan cokelat khusus untukmu!" seru Jaejin sambil menyodorkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati yang sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan.

"Aku tak pernah salah." ucap Yunho pelan. Yunho mendesah.

"Salah apanya?" tanya Jaejin tak mengerti.

"_Aniya_, bukan apa-apa."

"Jaejin-_ah_, kita pulang sekarang _ne_?" ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan-nya ke arah Jaejin. Pria cantik itu tidak menjawab. Hanya berdiri tegak sambil menatap tangan kekar itu dengan perasaan aneh.

"_hyung _mau kemana? Tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Jaejin sesaat setelah menerima uluran tangan Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Mau mampir ke suatu tempat. Kau pulang duluan saja."

"_Ne_.."

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Heart) ::**

**~XXX~**

"_Appa_, apa kabarmu?" ucap seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan sambil membungkuk hormat. Pria itu kemudian berlutut dan meletakkan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati di atas makam yang sudah lebih dulu dihiasi dengan buket bunga mawar _putih _yang harum.

"Aku datang menemuimu lagi, _appa_. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jaejoong menghela napas dan kembali berbisik, "Aku membawakan sekotak cokelat untukmu lagi, _appa_. Cokelat yang sama setiap bulannya. Cokelat buatan Jaejin. Cokelat yang sebenarnya dibuatkan khusus untukku."

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum kecut. Setetes butiran bening mulai mengalir menuruni wajahnya yang cantik.

"Dulu Jaejin pernah menitipkan cokelat ini untuk diberikan padamu, _appa. _Tapi aku malah melakukan kesalahan dengan memberikan cokelat ini pada orang lain. Seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang menangisi makam ayah-nya. Dia pasti sangat kehilangan karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ayah yang sangat dicintai. Ku pikir dia akan merasa terhibur dengan cokelat yang ku berikan padanya dulu." ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak. Pria cantik itu lalu menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

"Aku bersalah _appa_, aku tidak menepati janjiku pada Jaejin untuk memberikan cokelat itu padamu disini. Aku malah memberikannya pada orang lain. Hingga pada akhirnya, bocah laki-laki itu memberikanku sebuah cincin dengan permata yang cantik. Warisan keluarganya. Dia memintaku untuk menyimpannya. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang lain secara benar. Aku lantas memberikan cincin itu pada Jaejin sebagai balasan atas titipan cokelat yang tidak sampai padamu hari itu. Aku merasa bersalah dan sebagai gantinya aku datang mengunjungimu setiap bulan semampuku tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejin. Aku meminta Jaejin untuk membuatkan cokelat yang sama setiap bulan dengan alasan aku menginginkan hal itu. Jaejin adalah saudara kembar yang baik, dia selalu membuatkanku cokelat yang sebenarnya tak pernah ku makan walaupun aku ingin sekali mencoba rasanya sedikit."

Jaejoong menghela napas kasar dan menatap langit dengan mata basah.

"Maaf, aku telah mengecewakanmu _appa_. Aku punya alasan kuat untuk menutupi semua ini dari Yunho dan Jaejin. Aku sengaja memberikan cincin itu pada Jaejin sebagai ganti cokelat dan berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Tapi apakah kau tahu, _appa_? Yunho datang mencariku dan pada akhirnya menganggap Jaejin adalah aku. Pria kecil yang menyeka air matanya dan memberikan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati agar dia berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, itu kesalahanku. Dan sudah sepantasnya Yunho menyukai Jaejin. Pemilik cokelat itu yang sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya hatiku begitu sakit saat Yunho mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Dia menyukaiku, _appa_. Aku juga menyukai Yunho, tapi aku tak dapat mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Aku berusaha membencinya semampuku. Demi Jaejin. Karena aku juga tahu kalau Jaejin sangat mencintai Yunho. Itu sangat menyakitkan, _appa_."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut dan menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Berusaha tetap menatap fokus ke arah makam yang mulai basah karena rintik-rintik hujan.

"_Appa, _jika dapat ku putar waktu. Aku tak ingin menemui bocah laki-laki itu, aku tak ingin menyeka air matanya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga tak ingin memberikan cokelat itu padanya. Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan semua itu, mungkin aku dan Jaejin sudah bahagia dengan pria pilihan masing-masing. Kami tidak mungkin terjebak dalam cinta yang sama. Cinta untuk pria yang sama."

"Jaejoong-_ah_?"

Tiba-tiba saja bahu kanan Jaejoong ditepuk dengan pelan. Pria itu tersentak, tapi tidak kuasa untuk menoleh. Tubuhnya mendadak gementar. Menggigil pucat.

"Kau salah kali ini, Jaejoong-_ah_. Salah untuk yang kedua kalinya." bisik suara itu yang membuat Jaejoong menjerit histeris.

"Sadar Jaejoong-_ah_! Kau harus sadar! Kau mencintaiku!" teriak Yunho bersamaan dengan suara hujan yang turun semakin deras. Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kuat pria itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak salah! Bukankah Jaejin memang membuatkan cokelat itu untukmu? Dia adalah orang yang membuat semua cokelat-cokelat itu! Apa kau tidak lihat tadi siang? Jaejin yang menyerahkan cokelat itu padaku! Dia yang membuatnya tengah malam, membungkusnya pagi-pagi buta dan kemudian menyerahkan cokelat itu dengan tujuan membuatku tetap tersenyum! Aku adalah orang yang paling terpukul dengan kematian _appa_! _Appa _sangat suka cokelat, sama sepertiku! Dan Jaejin paham sekali akan hal itu! Aku tak baik untukmu, Yunho-_ah_! Aku tak baik untukmu!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menangis hebat. Yunho tersentak. Rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Apanya yang tidak baik? Kau baik! Seandainya saja aku tidak mengikutimu kemari, mungkin sekarang aku menganggap kalau Jaejin adalah orang yang bertemu denganku lima belas tahun yang lalu! Tapi ternyata? Bukan dia yang ku cari, Jaejoong-_ah_! Tapi kau! Kau adalah anak kecil konyol yang datang ke pemakaman dengan kaos _hello kitty _basah! Anak kecil yang menyerahkan sekotak cokelat rusak dan menyeka air mataku! Anak kecil yang mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja! Anak kecil yang menerima cincin warisan keluargaku! Dan anak kecil yang membuatku merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kali! Aku tak pernah merasakan hal gila seperti ini pada orang lain, kecuali kau! Dan apakah kau tahu? Jaejin yang menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu kemari!" bentak Yunho bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong tercekat. Pria cantik itu tak mampu menjawab. Hanya air mata yang terus menerus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Seakan-akan berlomba dengan hujan yang sejak tadi menguyur pemakaman sepi itu. Yunho mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dan kembali meraih pria pucat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku disini, Jaejoong-_ah_. Aku disini. Aku yang akan melindungimu." bisik Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa kacau.

"Aku…aku—"

"Kau tak perlu menjawab."

"Tapi kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, Yunho-_ah_." desis Jaejoong lemah.

"Apa?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah pria itu dengan bingung. Ada perasaan aneh yang lagi-lagi menjalar mengusik batinnya.

"Aku.. aku tak bisa, Yunho-_ah_."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa bersamamu. Tidak bisa.."

"Jaejoong-_ah_…"

"Aku ingin kau mau memaafkan segala kesalahanku, segala kebencianku dan semua yang pernah terjadi selama ini. Aku minta maaf jika pernah menyakiti perasaanmu."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Aku tak pantas." desis Jaejoong pelan. Rasanya oksigen disekitar pria itu mulai menipis, sehingga Jaejoong mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar!"

"Tolong jaga Jaejin. Cintailah dia Yunho-_ah_. Aku mohon."

"Jaejoong-_ah_!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-_ah_. _Saranghae_." bisik Jaejoong lirih bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran pria itu dalam pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong jatuh lemas dan Yunho menahan beban tubuh pria cantik itu dengan susah payah.

"Jaejoong-_ah_? Bangun! Jaejoong-_ah_!" panggil Yunho panik. Pria itu lantas mengangkat tubuh pucat Jaejoong dan berjalan menembus hujan dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil _Hyundai _putih tampak meninggalkan areal pemakaman itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(Hurt) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong?! Dia kenapa? Dia sakit?!" todong Yunho begitu Jaejin menghampiri pria itu dengan langkah tergesa. Jaejin itu tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya mampu menatap Yunho dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Dia.. dia—"

"Dia kenapa?!"

"Jaejoong _hyung_ punya penyakit, keturunan dari _appa_." jawab Jaejin pelan. Hampir tak terdengar.

"Sakit? Tapi selama ini dia baik-baik saja! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti. Jaejin menunduk.

"Jaejoong _hyung _punya penyakit _pneumonia_. Dia tak boleh terkena hujan begitu lama karena itu akan membuat sakitnya kambuh."

"Itu saja? Bukankah penyakit itu bisa sembuh dengan minum obat? Lalu kenapa tadi ku lihat kondisinya kritis? Kenapa bisa semakin parah?"

Jaejin tak menjawab. Pria itu tersenyum kecut dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cincin milik keluarga Jung.

"Ini punyamu." ucap Jaejin yang membuat Yunho mengernyit.

"Kenapa dikembalikan?"

"Aku tak pantas memilikinya. Itu milikmu. Benda yang kau berikan untuk Jaejoong _hyung_, bukan aku. Maaf, selama ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kebenaran dibalik cincin cantik itu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya saat kau mengatakan akan menyusul Jaejoong _hyung _ke pemakaman. Aku tahu kalau ini tak boleh, tapi aku mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri. Aku membongkar kamar Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku mencari catatan, buku atau apa saja untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sejak dulu selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Tapi Jaejoong _hyung _sama sekali tidak menyimpan benda-benda semacam itu. Aku hanya menemukan selembar foto kusam yang robek dibagian ujungnya. Foto yang diambil secara diam-diam dan terlihat tidak fokus pada objek karena memakai kamera ponsel. Itu foto dirimu, _hyung_. Jaejoong _hyung _menyimpannya dibawah bantal _hello kitty _kesayangannya. Dan apakah kau tahu artinya itu? Dia sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dia tak ingin aku mengetahui kenyataan itu." Jelas Jaejin dengan suara tercekat. Yunho menunduk. Setetes kilauan bening meluncur dengan bebas dari sudut mata kanan Yunho. Menandakan bahwa saat ini perasaan pria itu benar-benar hancur.

"Jaejoong _hyung _melarangku untuk mengatakan semua ini. Hanya aku dan _eomma _yang mengetahuinya. Tapi sebelum aku pergi menemuimu disini, _eomma _menyuruhku untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi."

"Katakan.. Aku sudah siap.." sahut Yunho parau. Jaejin mengangguk.

"Jaejoong _hyung _lahir dua menit lebih awal dariku. Dia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya. Saudara yang memiliki postur tubuh dan wajah yang sama persis denganku. Tapi kami berbeda. Aku terlahir dengan tubuh sehat, tanpa cacat. Sedangkan Jaejoong _hyung_? Sejak lahir dia mengalami gangguan pernapasan yang disebut _asfiksia_. Dia kesulitan bernapas dan saat itu kondisinya kritis. Tapi Tuhan masih menyelamatkannya. Jaejoong _hyung _akhirnya berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit setelah seminggu mendapatkan perawatan yang _intensif_."

"…"

"Kami tumbuh dewasa dengan kondisi kesehatan yang berbeda. Jaejoong _hyung _adalah orang yang mudah sakit. Setelah kabur dari rumah saat perayaan ulang tahun kami yang kelima tahun, dia kembali masuk rumah sakit karena gangguan pernapasan. Kau tahu? Saat itu dia pergi ke pemakaman _appa _dengan kaos berwarna _putih _lembut bergambar _hello kitty _dan membawa sekotak cokelat hasil buatanku dan _eomma_. Seluruh keluarga kami mencarinya dan pada akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong _hyung _dalam keadaan pingsan tak jauh dari pemakaman. Dan sekotak cokelat itu hilang. Kami hanya bisa menemukan sebuah cincin indah yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya."

"Cincin itu…" desis Yunho lirih. Pria itu lalu menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ada perasaan terluka saat Jaejin mulai membuka semuanya. Segala hal tentang Jaejoong.

"_Eomma _selalu menjaga Jaejoong _hyung _agar tidak terkena hujan, tidak keluar saat musim dingin dan berusaha menjaga agar penyakit paru-parunya itu tidak kambuh lagi. Itu sebabnya Jaejoong _hyung _membenci hujan. Dia tidak suka dengan cuaca mendung dan terlalu dingin. Itu akan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Jaejong _hyung _tak hanya mewarisi penyakit _pneumonia_ dari _appa_. Dia juga mewarisi_Syndrom Stevens-Johnson _yang lebih berbahaya dibandingkan dengan _infeksi_ virus _herpes_."

"Apa itu sangat berbahaya?"

"_Ne,_ tubuh orang yang menderita _Syndrom Stevens-Johnson_ tidak bisa menerima segala jenis obat _antibiotik, analgetik _dan _analgesik._ Kematian biasanya disebabkan oleh gangguan keseimbangan cairan dan elektrolit, _bronkopneumonia_, serta _sepsis_. Dan Jaejoong _hyung _termasuk kedalamnya. Dia penderita _pneumonia _yang parah ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang alergi terhadap semua jenis obat-obatan yang mendukung kesembuhannya. _Antibiotik _digunakan sebagai obat utama untuk membunuh kuman penyakit, melumpuhkan virus dan sebagainya. Sedangkan _analgetik _adalah jenis obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, obat penenang dan juga obat yang berfungsi untuk meringankan sakit yang dialami oleh penderita. Lalu_analgesik_? Aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh soal ini. Yang jelas tipe obat_analgesik _itu semacam _paracetamol _dan _metamizol_. Itu artinya Jaejoong tidak dapat meminum obat apapun! Satu pun tidak ada yang mampu meringankan rasa sakitnya karena ia alergi terhadap semua jenis obat itu! Dan apakah _hyung _tahu? Satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuat Jaejoong bertahan hanya lah oksigen! Hanya oksigen _hyung_! Tidak lebih!" ucap Jaejin tanpa bisa menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir bebas membasahi wajahnya yang cantik.

Yunho menunduk. Pria itu hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Dan mulai berpikir kalau dunia ini terlalu kejam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang sejak tadi tertutup. Memukul-mukul pintu ruangan serba putih itu sambil menjerit frustasi. Jaejin tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pria cantik itu hanya mampu menatap punggung Yunho yang membelakanginya. Terlalu sakit untuk dikatakan secara jelas.

Yunho berteriak beberapa kali, meminta petugas medis untuk membuka pintu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tak ada yang mendengar jeritannya. Semua petugas medis didalam sana berusaha menyelamatkan Jaejoong tanpa bisa memberikan jenis obat apapun. Tidak bisa memberikan suntikan atau cara lain agar membuat pria cantik itu bertahan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Tampak dua orang petugas medis keluar dari ruangan itu disambut oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak lama kemudian, Jin Ah muncul dari dalam ruangan itu dengan mata sembab.

"_Eomma_.."

"Jaejin-_ah_, kau harus kuat.. Kita harus mengikhlaskan Jaejoong, _ne_? Kasihan dia…" ucap Jin Ah sambil terus menerus menyeka air matanya. Bibir wanita paruh baya itu bergetar hebat. Membuat Jaejin seketika menangis histeris dan memeluk tubuh wanita yang melahirkannya dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ini tidak mungkin…" desis Yunho lirih. Air matanya mulai merebak, meronta-ronta ingin keluar dengan bebas.

"Jaejoong masih hidup, bukan?" tanya Yunho parau. Jin Ah menggeleng perlahan.

"Dia pergi.. Beberapa menit yang lalu.. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong.. Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.. Kasihan dia.." jawab Jin Ah berusaha tegar. Wanita paruh baya itu lantas meremas bahu Yunho yang gemetar.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintai putriku, Tuan Jung." Ucap Jin Ah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejin. Yunho tak menjawab. Pria itu hanya berjalan pelan ke dalam ruangan dimana tubuh tak bernyawa Jaejoong tengah berbaring dia atas tempat tidur putih berhiaskan selang-selang aneh yang entah untuk apa. Tubuh kaku Jaejoong ditutup dengan selembar kain putih bersih, tanpa noda. Menandakan Jaejoong memang sudah pergi, meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan bertahun-tahun. Meninggalkan ibu dan adik yang menyayanginya serta seorang pria yang ternyata sangat mencintainya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_.." panggil Yunho serak. Pria itu menatap raut wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan nanar. Rasanya semua kejadian ini tidak nyata. Ini mimpi. Ya, Yunho yakin kalau ini mimpi!

"Bangun Jaejoong-_ah.._"

"…."

"Aku mohon bangun.."

"….."

"Jaejoong-_ah_! JANGAN BERCANDA! INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!"

"….."

"BANGUN! AKU MOHON JANGAN PERGI! KAU TAK BOLEH PERGI!"

"….."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU MOHON JANGAN PERGI!"

**~XXX~**

**:: Love Is…(You) ::**

**~XXX~**

"Satu tahun berlalu…"

"Kau benar."

"Lalu apakah _hyung _tetap akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Jaejin yang membuat Yunho menoleh.

"Aku hanya menunggunya datang. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi Jaejoong _hyung_—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu ini tidak mungkin. Tapi biarkan aku tetap merasakan kehadirannya disini. Sebentar saja." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejin menghela napas berat.

"Tapi hyung.. Sebentar lagi hari akan hujan. Bukankah Jaejoong _hyung _sangat membenci hujan?"

"Kau benar. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong disini saat hujan deras. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi dengan cara yang sama."

"Aku sudah memakai baju konyol ini seharian, tapi kapan waktu itu akan tiba?" tanya Jaejin yang membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Saat hujan turun dengan deras dan kaos _putih hello kitty-_mu itu basah kuyup. Berikan cokelat itu padaku dan katakan kalau aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yunho tenang. Jaejin mengangguk pasrah.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan satu tahun kematian Jaejoong. Dan Yunho ingin sekali Jaejin berubah menjadi Jaejoong untuk hari ini saja. Memakai kaos _putih hello kitty _dan memberikan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati padanya.

Saat hujan turun nanti, Yunho akan menangis. Mengingat kenangan tentang Jaejoong, merasakan segenap rasa yang ia simpan untuk pria cantik itu. Dan Jaejin akan menghapus air matanya, memberikan sekotak cokelat dan mengatakan kalau Yunho akan baik-baik saja.

"Hujan datang." ujar Jaejin yang dibalas anggukan ringan Yunho.

Yunho lalu berdiri dipinggir makam Jaejoong. Menatap ke arah makam yang sudah lebih dulu dihiasi dengan buket bunga mawar _putih _harum kesukaan Jaejoong. Dan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-_ah_.. Sangat mencintaimu.."

**-THE END-**


End file.
